Is There a Woogy in the House?
Is There a Woogy in the House? is the 15th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe’s lifelong fear of the Woogyman in the basement is an ongoing source of amusement to Prue and Piper, until an earthquake unleashes a long-dormant shadow demon, which turns Phoebe towards her dark side and against her own family. Much to Prue’s dismay, Phoebe’s erratic behavior and the bizarre deterioration of the house come to a head during a dinner party for a very important client of the auction house, who has a keen interest in the Halliwell mansion, because she believes that it is located over a spiritual nexus, a point of incredible energy that can be swayed either towards undeniable good or astonishing evil. Mortals Gasman The Gasman was a repairman working for Bay Area in San Francisco. He was a very tall, good-natured man who was hired by Piper Halliwell to check out a "gas leak" in the house. In the basement, the gasman studied a crack in the concrete floor and inadvertently released the Woogyman, who then possessed him. Under the influence of the shadow demon, he tricked Phoebe Halliwell into entering the basement, where she too was possessed. The gasman later tried to kill Piper in the kitchen, but Phoebe hit him across the head with a baseball bat, knocking him unconscious. He was then taken off to the hospital with a head injury. Spells Woogyman Spell :I am light, :I am one too strong to fight, :Return to dark where shadows dwell, :You can not have this Halliwell! :Now go away, and leave my sight, :And take with you this endless night. Notes thumb|300px|right *The title of the episode is a reference to the saying, 'Is There a Doctor in the House?'. *This is the first appearance of Jennifer Rhodes as "Grams". *The Professor says that the Manor was destroyed and reconstructed in 1906; Prue says that her great-grandparents moved in at that time. *For this episode only, Phoebe gains the power to conjure, the ability to think of an object and make it appear in your possession. Notably, when Cole is possessed by the Source, he possessed the same power with the same black smoke effect. Students in Magic School in Season 6 also possess this power. Also, a demon in Mr. & Mrs. Witch has it. *The sisters learn about the Nexus. *In this episode, we learn that Phoebe was the only one out of the three sisters born in the Halliwell Manor. *This the second episode of Charmed where one of the sisters have turned evil, the first being in The Wendigo, where Piper turned into the creature. *While Prue and Piper are mapping the pentagram, Piper places the marker showing the manor at the corner of Turk Blvd. and Laguna St. *Piper places the marker showing fire at the Potrero Recreation Center, Wood at Embarcadero Plaza, and the marker for Metal at Mountain Lake Park. *This episode scored 4.8 million viewers. *This is the first time that one of the Charmed Ones (Phoebe) adds a spell to the Book of Shadows. *When the Professor and Josh are leaving, you can clearly see two stagehands opening the door to the front of the Mansion. Spoiler Notes *While the Nexus returns in later episodes and is refered to sometimes as The Shadow, the Woogyman only returns in Witch Trial, due to Abraxas. However, the Woogyman Spell is used multiple times to banish the Nexus' power from demons. The Woogyman and the Nexus are finally destroyed in "Something Wicca This Way Goes?", when Piper, Phoebe and Paige vanquish the demon Zankou, using the spell to Banish a Suxen. Glitches * When the gasman is possessed by the Woogy, you see two tendrils of black smoke attach themselves to the gasman's nostrils, whilst the Woogy enters his body through his nose, yet in the next shot, the Woogy only goes up one nostril rather than two. Gallery General 01x15_Earthquake.gif| 01x15_-_Telekinesis.gif| PhoebePennyWoogyman.gif| PhoebeBat.jpg| Sm_16043.jpg| ManorPentagram.jpg| Piperischockedbytheforcefield.jpg| Woogyman.jpg| WoogyMain.jpg| Episode stills 115a.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: There you go Grams. (She straightens up a picture of Grams.) Earthquakes give me the jeebies. :Prue: Would that be the Phoebe Jeebies? :Phoebe: Oh, you know. It’s the comedy stylings of Prue Halliwell. :Piper: You’re the only Halliwell that actually likes earthquakes. :Prue: I don’t like them, but I don’t go running through the house naked screaming "run for your life" either. :Phoebe: Okay. That is such an exaggeration. I was wearing slippers. :Piper: (Hangs up the phone, looks at her list and someone takes the last bottle of wine.) Excuse me, that’s ... :Josh: Callara Jensen, ’93. Last bottle. :Piper: Mine. Um, look, why don’t you try this. (She picks up a different bottle of wine.) It’s got a real brusque flavour, good nose, great vintage, it’s probably better than the Callara. :Josh: I’m impressed. But why do you want it so bad? :Piper: Because it’s got a great body. Look, I’m making Coq au Vin and I need that bottle more than you do. :Josh: Look, I’m sorry, but I’ve already been to three wine stores, lunch break is long over and I was told that this was the bottle to get. :Piper: Told? :Josh: Well, the woman who recommended this grew up in a vineyard and she does know how to choose wine. :Piper: Yeah, well I grew up in a house with two sisters and I know how to do this. (She freezes him.) I can’t. I can’t use my powers for personal gain. But – but, it’s not really personal gain exactly. Uh, damn! You can keep the wine. (She leaves and the guy unfreezes.) :Phoebe: It’s okay, it’s okay. :Piper: I thought he was gonna kill me. I didn’t even have a chance to freeze him. Where’d you get the bat? :Phoebe: I don’t know, it just sort of appeared. :Piper: What do you mean it appeared? Like you opened a closet and found it? Or appeared like you thought bat and there it was? :Phoebe: Yeah, door number two. I can’t explain it, but something weird happened to me down in the... :Piper: What? Phoebe, spill. How’d you make the bat materialize? :Phoebe: Safety first, witchcraft later. We gotta call 911. :Piper: Look, Phoebe. He's going into the basement. Alone. :Phoebe: Don't even start. :Prue: What if, dare I say it, the bogeyman gets him? :Piper: I believe Phoebe pronounced it "Woogyman." Or was that just the buck teeth? International Titles *'French:' Possession *'Czech:' Máme v domě bubáka? (Do We Have a Bogey in the House?) *'Slovak:' Woogyman *'Italian:' L'uomo nero (The Bogeyman) *'Polish:' Czy w tym domu jest Straszydło? (Is the Bogeyman in This House?) *'Spanish:' ¿Hay un Woogy en la casa? (Is There a Woogy in the House?) *'Spanish (Latin America):' ¿Hay un fantasma en casa? (Is There a Bogey in the House?) *'Hungarian:' A mumus (The Bogeyman) *'Portuguese: '''Segredos da Mansão ''(Secrets of the Manor) *'Russian:' Tenʹ v podvale (The Shadow in the Basement) *'Finnish:' Kellarissa asuu mörkö (Bogeyman Lives in the Basement) *'German:' Wer hat Angst vorm Schwarzen Mann? (Who's Afraid of the Bogeyman?) External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1